"You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead Or Alive
"You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" is a song by British electronic band Dead Or Alive. It was released on November 5, 1984, as the first single for the band's second studio album Youthquake. The song became a meme in 2004 thanks to the rising popularity of YTMND at the time. Lyrics If I, I get to know your name Well if I, could trace your private number, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms I want some, want some I set my sights on you (And no one else will do) And I, I've got to have my way now, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're havin' fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round I, I got to be your friend now, baby And I, would like to move in just a little bit closer All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round I want your love I want your love All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round Why It Rocks # Stock Aitken Waterman's production is really good and goes well with the song. # Even though Pete Burns's voice is deep, it surprisingly goes well with the song. # The band's vocals are on beat and have good flows. # The music video is nice and features well-done and subtle imageries of the six-armed Hindu goddess Visnu along with a disco ball and lots of gold glitter. # This is the band's signature song. # The song got a boost in popularity thanks to its use in spinning memes. # The song received a hilarious and awesome Just Dance 2015 routine that makes use of a lot of elements from its music video. # Paul Rudd and Jimmy Fallon made an extremely faithful remake of the music video as part of a skit on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Bad Qualities # Jessica Simpson made a horrible remix of the song that completely butchered its lyrics! # It spawned the infamous "Right Round" by Flo Rida featuring Ke$ha. # It spawned the infamous prank as a shock site called "Meatspin", it misuses the song in a video of a man having sex with another man while the penetrated man's penis spins round, which is NSFW. Videos Category:1980s Category:Hi-NRG Category:Synth-pop Category:New wave Category:Internet memes Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that were later sampled